Mr. Potato Head
Mr. Potato Head, or Potato Head for short, is a moody, crabby, toy based on the famous Mr. Potato Head toy from Playskool. He appears in every single movie of the Toy Story series. He is sarcastic, cynical, and jealous. He is apparently friends with Hamm, as they are seen high-fiving each other when something victorious or happy happens. ''Toy Story'' After Andy leaves his room, Mr. Potato Head wakes up to find a number of his parts scattered to the floor, then shows Hamm his messed-up face (with all his facial pieces in wrong slots), pretending himself to be Picasso, but Hamm has no idea, and Mr. Potato Head berates Hamm for being uncultured. During most of the first film, Mr. Potato Head has a hostile and unfriendly attitude toward Woody. For example, when he becomes fascinated with all the features of the Buzz Lightyear action figure that Andy has received for his birthday, Mr. Potato Head also makes fun of Woody by accusing him of not having a laser like Buzz, describing Woody's sampled voice "like a car ran over it," and suggesting an attic as a special place Andy will have for Woody. After Woody accidentally knocks Buzz Lightyear out the window, Mr. Potato Head is quick to accuse Woody of being a jealous "toy-killer," interrogates him if he will do the same to Mr. Potato Head if Andy played with him more, and leads a mutiny with the other toys, but before the toys can do anything, they are forced to retreat when they hear Andy approaching the room. While Andy searches the room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head gets Woody's attention and has Etch draw him a hangman noose, intending to "hang" Woody. That night, when Andy returns home, he is somewhat satisfied when he learns about Woody's disappearance, as he has continued to admit Woody's guilt in the window incident. Later the next day, Woody throws a string of Christmas lights from Sid's house to Andy's house; Slinky catches it, but Mr. Potato Head snatches it away and calls Woody a liar. Woody then tries to convince the toys to let him get back by pretending that Buzz is with him (using Buzz's severed left arm), but Mr. Potato Head remains suspicious of what Woody is actually doing. When Woody blows away the cover by exposing Buzz's severed arm, Mr. Potato Head snaps at Woody, furiously labeling him as a "murdering dog," as the toys back away from the window, leaving Woody depressed and stranded in Sid's house. The next day, during the move to Andy's new house, after Woody tosses RC out of the moving truck onto the street to rescue Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, thinking Woody is attempting to dispose another toy, rallies the other toys to lynch Woody and "toss him overboard;" however, when Bo Peep reveals that "Woody was telling the truth," Mr. Potato Head, horrified and guilty at what he had done, realizes his error and attempts to compensate by holding onto Slinky's tail so Slinky can help Woody, Buzz, and RC back into the truck. It fails, however, but Woody and Buzz use Sid's rocket and toss RC back to the van; the toys move out of the way as RC crashes into Mr. Potato Head, sending his pieces flying in all directions. At the end of the film, he is overjoyed to hear Molly receiving Mrs. Potato Head for her Christmas present. ''Toy Story 2'' In the sequel, he first finds Mrs. Potato Head's missing ear. After Woody is stolen, he and Hamm set up a crime scene where Mr. Potato Head operates Exhibit F, in which he details the kidnapper's escape route. He indirectly but inadvertently helps Buzz come up with the answer to LZTYBRN (the license plate on Al's car) when he sarcastically tells the others to "let Buzz play with his toys." As Buzz orders Etch to "draw that man in the chicken suit," Mr. Potato Head, along with the other toys, is horrified to learn that the chicken man, Al McWhiggin (who also happens to be the owner of Al's Toy Barn), is Woody's kidnapper. He is shown in a much more positive light by going on a mission with Buzz, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky to rescue Woody, suggesting that the relationship between Mr. Potato Head and Woody has greatly increased. At one point, when the toys are reprimanded by Buzz for requesting a rest, Buzz mentions the time when Mr. Potato Head has Woody thrown "out of the back of that moving van," and Mr. Potato Head is still shown to be regretting this greatly, even though amends have already been made. When the toys cross the street to Al's Toy Barn, they indirectly cause a semi to jackknife, and the chains securing a large pipe on the semi break, freeing the pipe, which subsequently rolls down the street, during which Mr. Potato Head gets one of his feet stuck in a chewing gum on the pavement and has to pull his foot off the gum before the pipe can squish him. While the toys search Al's Toy Barn, they encounter a Barbie aisle, where Tour Guide Barbie hops into the car, right next to Mr. Potato Head, who remarks that he is a married spud, prompting Hamm to switch seats with him. He seems to be the most suspicious of a cocky attitude of the newer Buzz Lightyear action figure that the toys take with them from Al's Toy Barn. After the toys break into Al's apartment, Mr. Potato Head attempts to frighten Jessie by reaching into his back compartment for his angry eyes, but attaches his spare pare of shoes by mistake (especially after Mrs. Potato Head has given him his shoes and his angry eyes). When the toys leave the apartment after Al leaves with Woody, Mr. Potato Head throws his hat like a frisbee to jam the apartment lobby's closing doors, letting the toys pass through. Outside, he is the first to spot an idling Pizza Planet delivery truck nearby and is assigned by Buzz to operate the levers and knobs with Hamm. To make the truck accelerate, Mr. Potato Head shifts the lever of the truck while Slinky presses down the pedals. While the toys chase Al in the truck, Mr. Potato Head saves three alien toys from flying out the window. He becomes increasingly annoyed at the aliens' repeated expression of their gratefulness towards him. At Tri-County International Airport, he, Hamm, Rex, and the aliens aim for a luggage that contains a flash camera, but they use the camera to stun Stinky Pete before he can finish Woody off. After the toys return home, Mrs. Potato Head, upon hearing that her husband has saved the aliens, decides to adopt the them as their children, much to his dismay. Finally, he and his wife are seen standing together as they watch Wheezy sing You've Got a Friend in Me. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, Mr. Potato Head is still annoyed when the aliens continue to express their gratefulness toward him, just like in the previous film. At one point in the film, he demonstrates the ability of his parts. When Big Baby separates him from his wife and traps him in a sandbox at the Sunnyside Daycare Center, he pushes his parts out through a hole in the bottom. His parts are capable of hopping around on their own. He first sticks his parts into a tortilla roll tossed by Jessie, causing him to have a floppy walk. After a pigeon harasses him, the tortilla comes apart as he falls from a windowsill. He later joins the gang in the playground during their escape, using a cucumber/pickle for his body. He remarks to Mrs. Potato Head that he's feeling fresh and healthy but terrible in that body, and Bullseye gives him back his plastic potato body. Later, when the aliens rescue the toys from being burned by an incinerator at the Tri-County Waste Plant, Mr. Potato Head expresses his gratefulness toward them by using the second half of their repeated grateful message, "And we are eternally grateful" (following his wife's "You saved our lives.") and hugs the aliens, finally accepting them as his children. After the toys return home, they bid Woody farewell as they climb into a box destined for attic, and Mr. Potato Head tells Woody that he should tell Andy to get a haircut. However, with Woody's intervention, he is finally given to Bonnie, along with the other toys, when Andy stops at her house while en route to college. After Andy leaves, Mr. Potato Head is briefly seen tipping his hat to Chuckles the Clown, who is shaking hands with Mrs. Potato Head. In the credits, as he and his wife watch Totoro juggling their "children," the Peas-in-a-Pod cause mischief inside Mr. Potato Head's back compartment, causing a number of his parts to pop out. He furiously warns the peas to stay out of his butt as they bounce away. Finally, he and Mrs. Potato Head are seen standing together as the toys watch Jessie and Buzz perform a paso doble. One-Eyed Bart .]] When Andy plays with his toys, he often portrays Mr. Potato Head as an evil, nefarious bandit named '''One-Eyed Bart', as shown in the opening sequences of Toy Story and Toy Story 3, the latter taking place in real-world imagination. In both films, he summons his "Attack Dog With A Built-In Force Field" (Slinky Dog's role) to protect himself (as well as his allies in the third film) from being arrested by Sheriff Woody. In the first film, a reward for "50 bazillion dollars" will be rewarded to a person who captures and turns him in. He appears first as just like regular Mr. Potato Head except that a pretend gun is attached to him. He demands a group of toys, including Bo Peep, not to move, calling it as a stick-up, as he orders the group to empty the safe (Andy uses Hamm to portray the safe being emptied by making the coins spill out of his piggy bank). Bo Peep tries to tell Bart to stop, but Bart threatens to get her sheep run over if she doesn't keep quiet. But then, Andy pulls out Woody, who sees that he is One-Eyed Bart, and one of Bart's eyes is detached by Andy. Bart attempts to protect himself with a "force field" generated from his "attack dog." After Woody summons his "Dinosaur Who Eats Force-Field Dogs" (Rex's role) to destroy Bart's "force field," Bart finally goes to "Jail" (Molly's crib) where Molly comes in and drools on him. In the third film, he appears right in the beginning of the movie in the very realistic "play" scene. He has an eye patch in place of his missing eye and a cowboy hat instead of his black hat. He also has an equally evil wife named One-Eyed Betty (Mrs. Potato Head's character). He is first seen trying to steal money from a train carrying a bunch of orphans, but Woody whips the money bags off Bart and sets his foot on him. When Woody declares Bart to be under arrest for robbing a train, Bart calls to his wife, who drives Woody backwards to a caboose and knocks him off the train, but Woody catches up with the train by riding Bullseye with Jessie. Unwilling to surrender, Bart then explodes a railroad bridge using tons of dynamite, then escapes with his wife and their stolen loot in a corvette that the aliens are driving. Bart and Betty celebrate their successful robbery, but then Buzz Lightyear appears and uses his laser to slice the corvette into half. Woody catches up with the criminals, but a still persistent Bart tries to protect himself and his goons with his "force field" generated from their "attack dog." Just as Woody and his allies call out for their dinosaur to destroy the "force field," a spaceship controlled by Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character) appears, and Dr. Porkchop warps Bart, Betty, the aliens, and their attack dog back into the spaceship. After Dr. Porkchop executes "Death by Monkeys" to capture Woody, Jessie, and Buzz, Bart prepares to blast the three heroes into oblivion. Back in Andy's room, Andy himself brings the scenario to a close by using his fingers to trace Buzz's laser reflecting off Woody's badge to "destroy" the "spaceship" and allowing Woody to arrest Bart and his goons. Toy Description From Official Website: Thinkway PotatoHead.jpg|The real life toy version of Disney Pixar's Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story Collection) by Thinkway Toys Tsmrpotato.jpg|The actual real life toy version of Mr. Potato Head, made by hasbro. Gallery Newmrpotato.png Trivia * Mr. Potato Head's line "What are you looking at, ya hockey puck?" is one of Don Rickles' catchphrases. * At one point in Toy Story 2, Mr. Potato Head pokes his eye through the vent at Al's apartment. However, this may contradict with his earlier action when he removes his ears while Rex is reading the manual of Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg. * Mr. Potato Head's hat-throwing technique to stop the closing doors at Al's Penthouse resembles Oddjob's trademark hat-throwing technique in Goldfinger. * Strangely, despite the fact that he, along with Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Ken, Big Baby, Chatter Telephone, and Chuckles the Clown, are a few of the main characters in Toy Story 3, they all don't make a appearance in the Toy Story 3 video game, except for Chatter Telephone and Big Baby (only their voices are heard, and Ken's Dreamhouse appears with no appearance of Ken or Barbie). * The design that Pixar used for Mr. Potato Head is an altered version of the 1980's and 90's design. For instance, in real world the Mr. Potato Head toy's eye's are attached to each other with only one hole on the plastic potato to put them in, while in the Toy Story films Mr. Potato Head's eye's are separate and have one hole for each eye on the plastic body to place them in. That's why the Toy Story Collection version has connected eyes, in which the eye connection is a "half inaccuracy". The collectors were not pleased. However, we may see more accurate versions in the near future, as hasbro announced that they may make revisions to their design. * It is possible Mr. Potato Head comes with over 30 accessories like Mrs. Potato Head, including his angry eyes and spare shoes. Although most of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head's accessories are unseen throughout the movies. * Mr. Potato Head is also the first one seen in the first film. * In Toy Story 2, it is weird to note that when Mrs. Potato Head put Mr. Potato Head's angry eyes in his back compartment the eyes are connected. You can tell because if you look in the back while Mrs. Potato Head is holding them, the stem's are slanted than straight. This was definitely an animation mistake because Mr. Potato Head's angry eyes are later seen in the movie and are not connected. * In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, you have to find his missing parts to his body. * Towards the end of Toy Story 2, when the toys are in the dog crate at the airport, Mr. Potato Head's angry eyes no longer look angry after they spill out of his hatch, along with his spare feet. Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Video Game Characters